Flip chip or controlled collapse chip connection (C4) is a method of interconnecting semiconductor chips to external circuitry using solder bumps that have been deposited onto chip pads of wafers. Each wafer is made up of a plurality of die that have a plurality of solder bumps. The chip pads of the die are lined up with chip pads of the external devices where they are to be connected and the solder is reflowed to complete the interconnect. Prior to interconnecting the die to other devices, the dies may be tested with a wafer probe having a plurality of probe points that probe test circuits for each die at the specific test solder bumps.